


Up In The Sky

by PersianGayVodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Louis Bottom, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Harry, farsi, harry top
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: کیا
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	Up In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: کیا

> -Louis Bottom.

‏Third POV:

همه‌ی مهماندار ها با جلیقه‌ی سرمه‌ای پیراهن سفید و یک کروات نازک قرمز پشت‌ سر خلبان ها چمدون های مشکی کوچکشون‌ رو میکشیدن.

لویی کنار زین که یه دستش رو دور گردنش حلقه کرده بود راه میرفت و صدای خنده های بلندشون باعث میشد بعضی ها بهشون چشم غره برن و یا با تعجب بهشون خیره بشن.

زین درحالی که از شدت خنده روی شونه‌ی لویی آویزون شده بود، گفت:" اوه خدایا لویی، مرد بیچاره احتمالا تا یه مدت فقط می‌تونه بچه های عزیزشو توی چاه حموم خالی کنه."

این باعث شد کاپیتان هواپیما که دهه‌ی چهارم زندگیش رو میگذروند با خنده‌ی ریزی که نشون میداد حرف هاشون رو شنیده برگرده تا به اون دوتا مهمان دار تازه کار و پرانرژی هشدار بده تا صداشون رو پایین بیارن.

به گیت پروازشون رسیدن و وارد راهرویی که به هواپیما ختم میشد قدم گذاشتن، تقریبا نیم ساعت تا پرواز وقت داشتن.

وارد هواپیما شدن و مهماندار ها چمدون هاشون رو زیر صندلی های خودشون گذاشتن و خلبان و کمک خلبان وارد کابین مخصوصشون شدن.

__________

اکثر مسافر ها سوار شده بودن فقط دو نفر مونده بودن که اسم هاشون در حال پِیج شدن بود.

لویی پشت در کابین خلبان ها ایستاد و در زد. کاپیتان با تشخیص دادن چهره‌ی لویی کلید در رو زد و چهره‌ی اون پسر زیبا با موهای شلختش پیدا شد.

لویی:"شب هردوتون بخیر آقایون، چیزی میخورین؟ غذاهای امشب واقعا خوبن. البته کَپ اگر میخوای می‌تونم برات قهوه هم بیارم."

لویی با لبخند شیطانی رو به کاپیتان گفت. آرتور چشم هاش رو درشت کرد و سرش رو به شدت به دو طرف تکون داد که باعث شد هر دوتاشون بخندن.

آرتور:"اوه لویی خیلی ممنون. اخرین دفعه واقعا شانس اوردیم که باعث نشد یکی از سیستم ها بسوزه، اه فکر کنم تا اخر عمرم مزه اش رو فراموش نمیکنم."

خب شاید لویی اون دفعه کمی شیطنت کرده باشه و یه کوچولو تو قهوه‌ی کاپیتان نمک ریخته باشه، خیلی کم.

لویی:"باشه کَپ هر جور راحتی، خب تو چی استایــلز؟"

با نگاه کردن کمک خلبان جدید و صد البته جذابی که امروز موهاش رو با کش بالای سرش جمع کرده بود و اون یونیفورم کاملا به تنش نشسته بود با لوندی پرسید.

لویی توی اولین برخوردشون تقریبا یک دقیقه با دهن باز بهش خیره شده بود، خب هری هم کم و بیش متوجه کراش کوچیک اون پسر کیوت روی خودش و جوری که نگاهش میکنه شده بود اما خیلی بهش توجهی نداشت.

هری با نیشخندی سر تکون داد و گفت:"منم فعلا هیچی لویی، ولی برای شام بهمون سر بزن." و‌ بعد چشمک ریزی به‌ لویی زد.

لویی در حالی که لب هاش رو به دندون گرفته بود تا بیشتر از این کش‌ نیاد، سری تکون داد و از کابین خارج شد. همون موقع پیچیدن صدای کاپیتان توی هواپیما شروع پرواز رو اعلام کرد.

__________

تقریبا یک ساعتی از وقتی که پروازشون بلند شده بود میگذشت. لویی تو این مدت برای چند نفر پتو و بالشت برده بود و برای بعضی ها نوشیدنی سرو کرده بود الان هم همراه زین و کاترین و بلا داشتن شام رو بین مسافر ها پخش می‌کردن.

سارا از پشت زوی شونه لویی زد. لویی سرش رو برگردوند و نگاهش کرد.

سارا:"هی تو برو کابین و چک کن خلبان و دستیارش چیزی لازم نداشته باشن."

لویی لپ سارا رو بوسید و با خنده به سمت کابین رفت، شاید جز زین، سارا هم راجع به کراش جدید لویی یه چیزایی فهمیده باشه.

لویی وارد کابین شد و توجه اون دوتا مرد رو به خودش جلب کرد.

لویی:"خب چی براتون بیارم؟ هم سالاد هست و هم ساندویچ مرغ و گوشت، کدوم آقایون؟"

هری:"امم من یه ساندویچ گوشت می‌خوام."

لویی:"اوکی استایلز، خب کپ تو‌ چی؟"

آرتور:"منم یه ساندویچ مرغ میخوام."

لویی:"خیلی خب، زود برمیگردم."

__________

‏Louis POV:

ساندویچ هایی که توی کاغذ پیچیده شده بودن رو توی دوتا ظرف گذاشتم، و پشت در چتریامو مرتب کردم و یقه‌ی لباسم رو با یه دست مرتب کردم.

هر کدوم از ظرف ها رو بردم و روی پاهاشون گذاشتم.

لویی"خب این برای تو آرتور و اینم برای تو هری. چیز دیگه ای نمیخواین؟"

آرتور:"امم لویی میشه لطفا برام کاغذشو جدا کنی دست هام خیلی تمیز نیستن." تقریبا کل دنیا می دونستن ارتور کمی روی تمیزی حساس بود.

لویی سمت صندلی آرتور خم شد، از قصد به کمرش قوس کمی داد تا شاید کمی توجه اون کمک خلبان خوشتیپ رو جلب کنه.

لویی:"خب اینم از این آرتور." با یه لبخند خبیث سمت هری برگشت که با نیشخند بهش خیره شده بود.

لویی:"خب دیگه چیزی نیست؟"

هری:"راستش منم خیلی مطمئن نیستم که دست هام تمیز باشن."

حقیقتا هری خیلی اهمیتی به تمیز بودن دست هاش نمیداد ولی بدش نمیومد بدن اون پسر رو کمی بیشتر دید بزنه.

لویی چرخید و روی صندلی هری بیشتر از حدی که نیاز بود خم شد و کاغذ ساندویچ رو پایین کشید جوری که وقتی اون رو توی دستش میگیره به نون ساندویچ برخوردی نکنه‌.

سرش رو چرخوند و صورتش توی فاصله‌ی چند اینچی صورت هری بود. نفس های گرمش رو روی صورتش حس میکرد.

چند ثانیه توی همون حالت مونده بودن که با صدای گلو صاف کردن آرتور لویی سریع خودش رو عقب کشید و با گونه هایی که کمی قرمز شده بود گفت: "خب دیگه آقایون نوش جون، فعلا."

و سریع از اتاق خارج شد، و البته که متوجه نیشخند سکسی هری هم شد.

__________

‏Third POV:

ساعت از یک شب گذشته بود و اکثر مسافر ها خواب بودن و یا بعضی هاشون هم در حالفیلم دیدن بودن و یا کتاب میخوندن. زین روی صندلیش چرت میزد و بین لب هاش کمی باز مونده بود، و همین باعث میشد حوصله‌ی لویی سر بره.

از جاش بلند شد و به سمت دستشویی مخصوص کنار کابین رفت تا به صورتش اب بزنه‌.

توی فضای کوچیک اونجا که با نور آبی نئونی روشن میشد، جلوی آینه چتری هاش رو مرتب کرد و کمی از پیشونیش کنار زد. در دسشویی رو باز کرد تا بره بیرون ولی با کسی که جلوی در از جاش برید و هینی کشید و سر جاش متوقف شد.

لویی: "عههری تویی." با گونه هایی که با یادآوری فاصله‌ی نزدیکشون کمی قرمز شده بود گفت و لبخند دندون نمایی زد.

هری یه قدم جلو گذاشت و لویی همون قدم رو عقب رفت.

هری: "هی لویی." با نیشخندی که روی لب هاش بود به قیافه‌ی متعجب لویی خیره شد و یه قدم دیگه جلو اومد.

اروم برگشت و در دستشویی رو دوباره بست و قفلش کرد. لویی اب دهنش رو قورت داد و گفت:"امم هـ..هری چی کار میکنی؟"

هری جلو رفت تا جایی که لویی به دیوار پشت دستشویی چسبیده بود و دست هاش رو جلوی سینش جمع کرده بود. سرش رو کنار گوشش برد و با صدای تحریک کننده زمزمه کرد: "میخوام جواب شیطونی هاتو بهت نشون بدم بیبی بوی، نظرت چیه؟"

لویی لبش رو محکم بین دندون هاش نگه داشته بود و نفس سنگینی کشید، هری سرش رو از گردنش بیرون آورد و درست مقابل صورت لویی با فاصله‌ی خیلی کمی نگه داشت.

هری: "هومم؟ نظرت رو نگفتی بیب."

لویی ناله ی ریزی کرد و با صدایی که از ته چاه میومد گفت:"ایـ..اینجا توی آسمون؟"

هری:"همینجا توی آسمون."

لویی دست‌هاش رو دو طرف گونه های هری گذاشت و لب هاش رو محکم روی لب های هری کوبید.

از همون اول بوسه‌ی آرومی نبود، هری یکی از دست هاش رو از روی کمر لویی پایین سر داد و لپ باسنش فشار داد، و با دست دیگش کروات شل لویی رو باز کرد و سراغ جلیقه‌ی جذبی که فرم کمر باریکش رو به خوبی نشون میداد رفت.

زبون لویی روی لبش کشیده شد و دهنش رو باز کرد با برخورد زبون هاشون هر دو ناله کردن. لویی کمرش رو از دیوار فاصله داد و جلوی شلوار هاشون رو بهم مالید. یکی دست هاش رو توی موهای هری برد و کش موهاش رو گرفت و باز‌ کرد و دستش رو توی موهای نرم و خوش بوی هری کرد و اروم کشیدشون.

دندون های هری لب پایینش رو کشیدن و از هم جدا شدن تا نفس بگیرن.

لویی: "وقتی موهات بازه جذاب تری."

هری‌ خنده‌ی آرومی کرد و لب هاش رو به پوست نرم گردن لویی چسبوند و پوستشو بین لب هاش کشید تا اونجا رو کبود کنه.

لویی رو از دیوار فاصله داد و چرخوند دست هاشو روی روشویی کوچیک اونجا گذاشت و خمش کرد، خودش رو از پشت بهش چسبوند و یکی از دست هاش رو سمت دهنش برد و با دست دیگش دکمه های پیراهنش رو دونه دونه باز کرد.

لویی انگشت های کشیده‌ی مرد رو توی دهنش کشید و خیسشون کرد. هری دستش رو به طرز تحریک کننده‌ای روی پوست شکم و سینه‌ی لویی میکشید، یکی از نیپل هاش رو بین دوتا انگشتش گرفت و فشار داد و کشید.

لویی با دهن بسته ناله‌ کرد و زبونش رو دور انگشت های هری کشید. هری دکمه‌ی شلوار پارچه ایه لویی رو باز کرد و انگشت هاش رو از دهنش بیرون اورد، شلوار و باکسرش رو باهم پایین کشید. ناله‌ی ارومی کرد و با دستش یکی از لپ هاش رو نوازش کرد و اسلپ نه چندان

ارومی روش زد.

لویی:"اهه هری...لطفا."

هری:"بیب برای التماس کردن زوده."

هری انگشت های خیسش رو دور سوراخ تنگ لویی دایره‌ وار میکشید و به منقبض شدن عضلات پسر زیرش نیشخند میزد.

لویی:"اهه هری..اگر قرار نیست از انگشت هات استفاده کنی بگو تا خودم یه فکری براش بکنم."

با ورود ناگهانی دوتا از انگشت های هری جیغ خفه ای کشید و چشم هاشو رو هم فشار داد‌. هری سرش رو توی گردنش برد و لاله‌ی گوشش رو بین لب هاش گرفت.

آروم انگشت هاش رو تکون داد و توی سوراخش قیچی زد. لاله‌ی گوشش رو ول کرد و سرش رو عقب اورد.

لویی با برخورد نفس های داغ هری به پوست کمر و باسنش لبش رو محکم گاز گرفت. با کشیده شدن زبون داغ هری روی سوراخش کمرش رو قوس داد و ناله‌ی بلندی کرد.

لویی:"اههه هـ..هری."

هری زبونش رو کنار انگشت هاش از رینگ تنگ اون رد کرد و همراه با حرکت انگشت هاش زبونش رو روی دیواره‌های سوراخ لویی میکشید. با حس کردن سفتی ای که به انگشت هاش برخورد کرد و قطع شدن نفس لویی و خم شدن گردنش به عقب فهمید پروستاتش رو پیدا کرد.

لویی: "اهه آره هـ..همونجا، یس یس یس."

با انگشت هاش پروستاتش رو ماساژ میداد. لویی سعی میکرد با گاز گرفتن دستش کل هواپیما رو از اتفاقی که داشت میوفتاد با خبر نکنه.

با لرزیدن زانو های لویی هری سریع عقب کشید، لویی ناله‌ی معترضی کرد و برگشت سمت هری. کروات مشکیش رو از دور گردنش باز کرد و روی زمین انداخت همونطوری که دکمه های لباسش رو دونه دونه باز میکرد دستش رو پایین برد و روی برامدگیه جلوی شلوار هری کشید و فشارش داد.

لویی: "الان دیگه نوبت منه."

هری: "اوه آره؟ پس زود باش بیبی."

پیراهن هری رو هم از شونه هاش پایین کشید، چند ثانیه به بدنش خیره شد و بعد جلیقه و پیراهن خودش که باز بود رو هم زمان از روی شونه هاش پایین کشید و روی زانو هاش نشست.

دستش رو روی برآمدگی هری مالید و از پایین بهش خیره شد و زبونش رو از روی شلوار روی دیک هری کشید. هری ریز لبی ناله ای کرد و شلوار و باکسرش رو‌ هم زمان پایین کشید.

چند بار با دستش بهش هند جاب داد و سرش رو به لب هاش مالید.

هری: "اههه انقدر لفتش نده لو."

لویی یک دفعه تا جایی که میتونست دیک هری رو توی دهنش کرد و لب هاش رو دورش حلقه کرد. هری سرش رو به دیوار پشتش تکیه داد و از بالا به اون صحنه‌ی هات خیره شده بود.

لویی سرش رو با شدت عقب و جلو میبرد و همزمان زبونش رو ریز دیک هری میکشید. هری با حس حرکت خون به سمت هری کوچولو حرکت میکرد دیکش رو از دهن لویی بیرون کشید با نیشخندی سمت لویی خم شد وگفت: "اوه لو تو استعدادهای زیادی داری ولی ببینم سوارکاریم بلدی؟"

لویی متقابلا نیشخندی زد و از روی زمین بلند شد و لب هاشونو بهم چسبوند و هری رو به سمت توالت که اون جا بود کشوند. و اروم هلش داد تا بشینه.

روی پاهای هری نشست خودش رو کمی بالا کشید. دیک هری رو روی سوراخش تنظیم کرد و اروم درحالی که سرش رو به شونه‌ی هری تکیه داده بود و به اتصال بدن هاشون نگاه میکرد روی پاهای هری نشست.

لویی: "اـ اههه فاک تو خـ..خیلی بزرگی هری"

هری لاله‌ی گوش لویی رو بین لب هایش کشیده بود و میک میزد. چند لحظه صبر کرد تا لویی به اندازش عادت کنه.

بعد از چند لحظه لویی سرش رو از شونه هری بلند کرد و اروم کمرش رو کمی حرکت داد و بعد خودش رو بالا کشید و دوباره روش نشست.

کم کم داشت عادت میکرد و جای درد و لذت عوض میشد. سرعتش رو بیشتر کرد و تقریبا روی پاهای هری میپرید کمر و گردنش به عقب خم شده بود و هری با دست هاش نگهش داشته بود.

هری: "اوه بیبی ببین چـ..چه طوری عین یه هرزه داری روی من بالا پایین میپری."

لویی ناله‌ی بلندی کرد و با دست هاش شونه و کتف هری رو چنگ میزد و به خودش کمک میکرد. هری سرش رو پایین برد و نیپل برجسته اش رو توی دهنش کشید و میک زد. لویی سرش رو به سینش فشار داد سرعتش کم تر شده بود و دایره وار کمرش رو میچرخوند.

هری نیپلش رو بین دندون هاش کشید و سرش رو جدا کرد کمر لویی رو گرفت و خودش ضربه هاشو شروع کرد.

صدای اه و ناله هاشون توی اتاق کم نور می‌پیچید و پوست های عرق کردشون برق کمی زیر نور داشت.

لویی تقریبا جیغ زد: "اهه هـ.همونجا هز اوه آرهه."

هری: "هـ..هز؟ ازش خو..خوشم میاد بیبی بوی."

لویی سرش رو دوباره روی شونه‌ی هری گذاشت و زیر گوشش ناله کرد.

لویی: "اهه هـ.. هری من نزدیکم."

هری: "بیا بیبی، نشون بده چقدر لذت بردی."

هری با دستش به لویی هندجاب داد و سر لویی عقب برگشت و با شدت ارضا شد. با تنگ شدن سوراخش دور هری، بعد از سه ضربه‌ی دیگه هری هم ارضا شد و سوراخ لویی رو پر کرد.

همونطوری توی بغل هم نشسته بودن تا نفس هاشون سر جاش بیاد با صدای تقه ای به در هر دو پریدن و بهم خیره شدن

زین: "اوی لویی؟ نزدیک یه ربعه اونجایی نکنه به قتل رسیدی؟"

لویی با خنده‌ی ریزی جواب داد: "اممم نه زی خوبم الان امم الان میام."

هری اروم لویی رو از روی پاهاش بلند کرد لویی هیس کشید و سعی کرد بایسته هری با لبخند ازش پرسید: "خوبی؟"

لویی همونطور که با دستمال کاغذی شکمش رو پاک میکرد با خنده سر تکون داد و شلوارو باکسرش رو از روی زمین برداشت تا بپوشه.

لویی: "اوهوم مستر استایلز ولی بهتره توهم سریع تر لباساتو بپوشیو برگردی تو کابین تا آرتور هر دوتامونو پاره نکرده."

هری هم خندید، لویی انگشتش رو برد جلو و چال هری رو فشار داد. لب های هر دو به لبخندی کش اومد‌.

هری: "تو خیلی زیبایی."

لویی صورتش رو با خجالت بین دستهاش قایم کرد.

زین: "لویی اونجا چه خبره؟ زود باش درو باز کن."

هر دو از جاشون پریدن و شروع کردن به لباس پوشیدن.

لویی: "زین گفتم الان میام دیگه. اینجام هیچ خبری نیست."

زین: "اوه آره باشه لابد توالت اینجا سخنگوعه، اه و ناله هم میکنه." زین با نیشخندی که روی لبش بود به در دستشویی تکیه داده بود و ناخن هاش رو‌ نگاه میکرد.

لویی: "اه خدایا زین دو دقیقه، فقط دو دقیقه خفه شو."

هری به حرص خوردن لویی خندید و دستی تو موهاش کشید قفل درو باز کرد. دست لویی رو گرفت و خودکارشو از جیب پیراهنش درآورد و کف دست لویی شماره اش رو نوشت و کنار گوشش زمرمه کرد: "بهم تکست بده بیبی بوی."

دستگیره رو چرخوند و درو باز کرد و زین تقریبا پرت شد تو بغل لویی سرشو اورد بالا و تا خواست غر غر هاشو سر لویی خالی کنه که با دیدن هری جا خورد، سرش رو خاروند و دستش رو آورد بالا و گفت: "امم... سلام."

و هر سه تاشون زدن زیر خنده. 


End file.
